User talk:MxBadBoy
Hi Editing and removing other users' comments can get you banned. Take a minute and glance over PvX's policies. Also, welcome. --71.229 01:36, 2 February 2009 (EST) Must of been the grammar that urked me. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' MxBadBoy ( ) . Hmm what if it's on your own user page because I would rather make another account then leave that comment on here. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' MxBadBoy ( ) . Lame After seeing all the shitty builds made by other people on here I was going to submit some that have been extremely effective for me, but in the last 20 minutes I have learned how to submit and edit new builds, and edited some hicks comment, all to have a "Mod" (I assume) slap a welcome to PvX keep it up and your banned comment on my User talk page. Sooooo with all that's happened I am gonna have to give this attempt a big fuck you and un-register my e-mail, see ya. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' MxBadBoy ( ) . Again, it's against site policy to remove or edit other users' comments. I'm sorry you've decided to leave. Have a good night. --71.229 02:42, 2 February 2009 (EST) :If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it. Says that pretty clearly at the bottom of the edit window. We have policies to follow here. If you can't be fucked in the ass, gtfo. - (talk) 03:05, 2 February 2009 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Misery&curid=39808&diff=814323&oldid=805900 Seriously.-- Liger414 talk 04:42, 2 February 2009 (EST) u r prety badass bro Ricky vantof 04:46, 2 February 2009 (EST) The Attack on Misery I don't know why I did it, I think it's mostly because after reading his comment I wanted to kick him in the mouth, but obviously the internet does not provide that option, so I went with anarchy all the way. :The problem with PvX is many of the people here are assholes.-- Liger414 talk 05:10, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::Kinda like when mods say the bare minimum to push someones buttons, ya I know what you mean.--MxBadBoy 05:12, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::Put it like this, people here could be nicer.-- Liger414 talk 05:13, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::Are you pointing that at users or everyone including "Mods"?--MxBadBoy 05:16, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::No names mentioned =p-- Liger414 talk 05:19, 2 February 2009 (EST) Blog Moment? I just realized I am treating this thing as my own personal blog, but I am kinda wondering when I am going to get banned, I mean to be honest changing your static ip isn't hard at all but it does take a good 5 mins, and come on while I am already on the net why not spend those 5 mins working on my carpo tunnel in my right wrist (yah that's right I am right handed and I spank the weasel also with my right hand (side note of a side note isn't that weirddd)). :I go lefty because I feel bad about using my right hand for everything else. I imagine my left hand gets lonely, so I let it keep my dick company. --71.229 05:24, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::I change hands on the ides of every month. - 05:29, 2 February 2009 (EST)